Fuera de Los Límites del Compromiso
by Marianita-chan
Summary: (¡PRECAUCIÓN LECTORA!) Las sensaciones que sobrecalientan su piel sólo tiene un nombre: Excitación, y de eso, tendría por toda la noche. La expresión de cuanto le adoraba hecha carne, con toda su pasión. [Este fic participa en el Reto "¡7 Pecados Capitales!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!] Mi pecado es: La Lujuria.


**[Este fic participa en el Reto "¡7 Pecados Capitales!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]**

Mi segunda participación, que nervios, me ha tocado **Lujuria,** así que como ya saben, es obvio el tema que se narrará, los llenare desde ahora de advertencias al respecto, pues no quiero que se metan conmigo, ni lo que he logrado, ni mi imaginación, ni nada, ni con mi cuenta de autor, más que nada, pues desde ahora, pide reiterada **precaución** en la lectura. Me ha tocado algo muy picante, y les digo, que yo misma me excedí al cocinar, tomando en cuenta que es mi primera historia subidita de tono (M+).

Otra vez, queda bajo _**su responsabilidad **_el leer, desde aquí, usaré un lenguaje más denso, y soez, poco apto para aquellos muy susceptibles al respecto de_ temas fuertes. _La historia tiene **6500** palabras, gracias **ProtaDarnell,** por permitirme participar con el exceso de 500 palabras XD me dejé llevar, y no se de donde.

La pareja principal será **Korra **&** Iroh II**, lo siento por los que esperaban un Makorra, pero simplemente no pude. Iroh II es ahora mi consentidito hermoso, y Mako quedo para mí con un chico bastante tambaleante, resultando muy pasivo para mí, si nos estamos refiriendo a la cama.

Para aquellos que no se han dado cuenta, y para confirmárselo a quienes lo sospechan, por orden de publicación, he seguido cierta concordancia de sucesos al escribir sobre estos dos, y actualmente, llegó mi oportunidad cuando se trata de sexo. Oh Dios, que sucia me siento, tendré que meditar por diez días seguidos para purificar mi mente y mi espíritu de tanta palabrería mundana.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Las sensaciones que sobrecalientan su piel sólo tiene un nombre: Excitación, y de eso, tendría por toda la noche. La expresión de cuanto le adoraba hecha carne, con toda su pasión.

**Rated M+:** Esta es mi última advertencia, queda bajo su sano juicio el seguirme el juego al momento de leer, no me hago cargo de que pierdan su inocencia, es increíble lo que uno aprende en el colegio en estos días, que los muchachos andan tan informados que ya uno sabe por lenguas ajenas en que carajos gastan su tiempo. Santísimo. Se expondrán temas sexuales, explícitos, y también expresiones poco carismáticas y de baja casta, la descripción del mundo bajo, como mejor me ha salido.

Espero que disfruten, sobreponiendo el respeto por favor. Pues he intentado hace resto lo menos clandestino posible, ya lo verán con la trama. He sido dramática al momento de precaver, sólo por mi propia seguridad.

* * *

…

**Fuera de los Límites del Compromiso**

_Por: Marianita-chan_

…

Korra nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendida. Caminaba con rapidez por las calles oscuras de Ciudad República, lanzado maldiciones poco apropiadas para una dama y mucho menos para alguien tan influyente a nivel mundial como ella; las horas avanzadas de la noche, sólo le ofrecían la protección de su aura amenazante y el comportamiento extraño de los elementos y los espíritus a su alrededor.

El Avatar estaba furioso.

O eso aparentaba por fuera, pues en el interior de sus pensamientos, era la tristeza la que gobernaba con puño de hierro. Su prometido, el Príncipe Iroh II, General de las Fuerzas Unidas, heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego, con quien llevaba dos años y diez meses de compromiso, adicional a más de tres años de travesías, el muy hijo de su madre… ¡Había cancelado la boda que sería en cuatro días, y la había retrasado! Lo peor de todo:

¡Era la segunda vez!

La abominación que contribuyó fue la más cruel: ¡Le había informado con una Carta! ¿Por qué? Porque él estaba en su país, rodeado de imbéciles con años encorvados y barbas bien peinadas, los muy sabiondos, que lo único que sabían era ser viejos cansados, impotentes y frustrados ¡En todos los sentidos de mierda! El pequeño sometido de su amado, estaba demasiado ocupado como para darle la cara.

¡Gilipollas!

Por supuesto, como siempre. Ni medio. Unas rocas salieron volando sin control y se incrustaron con furia en la pared de un edificio, debía calmarse, ese edificio podría bien haber sido una persona. Respiro profundamente varias veces, pero solo sirvió para que se le oprimiera el pecho y quisiera llorar. Reanudó a prisas su marchar, y alguien intento detenerla ¡Un vagabundo pervertido! Ya vería con cual desprevenida intentaba meterse.

– ¡Espera, soy yo! **–**.

Detuvo su puño en seco, a pocos centímetros de la frente del de ojos verdes, quien cubría asustado su rostro con sus manos y rezaba a los ancestros por el ascenso de su espíritu a un mejor lugar.

Nadie más que Bolin.

¿Estaría en el camino correcto al Templo Aire de la Isla? Le dio un vistazo a la calle, si, ese era el trayecto, ¿Acaso Bolin había quedado con Pema para aprender a cocinar otra vez? Menos mal que no tenía apetito con todo lo ocurrido. Esta vez miro al chico, quien revisaba si todavía estaba en todas sus piezas, no estaba vestido como si fuera al templo, demasiado casual para ello, de seguro estaría con alguno de sus amigos excrementos de pez dorado, para esas salidas en las que dicen que tomarán sin parar y terminan comentando los partidos de Pro-Bending mientras se atreven a compartir apenas una soda.

Él estaba en una relación seria con una estupenda chica, si bien no estaban casados todavía, vivían juntos en un apartamento en completa armonía. Estaba claro que compartirían el resto de sus vidas, juntos. La morena jamás se había sentido así de desolada: por el cambio de las épocas, eso empezaba a ser más aceptado, si tan sólo Iroh fuera un chico común y corriente, y ella igual, en esos momentos los dos estarían en las mismas, acomodados en un pequeño piso, apoyándose en el día a día.

Pero no era así. Y nunca lo sería.

– ¿Qué hay, Bolin? **–** Demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a patéticos argumentos sin base.

– Nada nuevo. **–** Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, Korra sabía que mentía, y él sabía que ella sabía. Levantó una ceja, y fue suficiente. **–** ¡Oh! Está bien… Lo que pasa es que… **–** Se hizo el misterioso. **–** ¡Me voy a casar para el verano! **–**.

Auch. Eso sí que dolía. El llevaba menos tiempo con esa chica, quizás haciendo las cosas mucho más apresuradamente, pero… se casaría, sin tantos peros, sin tantos inconvenientes… Sonrió para su amigo por unos instantes y luego, ya no pudo mantener esa mueca.

– Eso es genial, Bolin. **–** ¡No quería sonar tan lamentable! Pero le resulto inevitable.

– ¿Qué te pasa? **–** El Avatar escondió su rostro tas su fleco. **–** No me digas que… **–** Korra escuchó atentamente, ¿Tanto así le conocía? **–** ¡¿Te enamoraste de mí justamente ahora?! **–** No. Era un despistado. Siempre lo sería.

Pero soltó una carcajada, seguida por una risa fluida y real. La había animado.

– ¡Oh, Bolin! **–** Cuanto quería a ese bocazas. **–** Cuando estés casado, ¿Cómo podré buscarte para que me hagas reír? **– **Le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por igual. Esos abrazos de oso podían quebrar una columna del Coliseo si se lo proponían.

– ¡Pues celebremos ahora! **–** Propuso con alegría el joven.

– ¿Te dejan estar fuera tan tarde? **–** Se burló Korra, haciendo referencia al fuerte carácter de la novia.

– ¡Oh, vamos Korra! Ella está con unas amigas en la casa, no soportaría entrar allí, están practicando Artes. **–** Hizo una pausa dramática. **–** ¡Artes Artísticas! **–**.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? **–** Pregunto confundida.

– Que yo soy el modelo. **–** Otra vez, la de ojos aguamarina empezó a reír sin control.

– En ese caso ¡Huyamos! **–** Empezaron a correr por la calle, con pocas actividades infantiles que hacer a esas horas, acabaron en el Bar de un buen patrocinador de los Hurones de Fuego, en sus años de gloria.

Dos botellas brindadas por la casa, y ya esos dos no podían hablar con coherencia, como era normal en ellos. La verdad, aunque ninguno de los dos diría nada, era que Bolin se había dado cuenta de lo fatal que el Avatar estaba, el Maestro Tierra conocía a su mejor amiga, y que ella sólo se ponía así por dos opciones: o sus responsabilidades como Avatar, o algún problema amoroso. Por primera vez, deseó que estuviera el planeta en peligro, y no el corazón de su amiga, que de por sí podría condenar a los mundos, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que ella se sentía decaída, quizás lastimada, y que tenía que arreglar eso.

– ¿Otro trago, Señora Avatar? **–** Ofreció mientras pagaba con su propio dinero. Con más de veinte años, estaba claro que todavía poseía ganancias por su trabajo de actor, y por su actual empleo, lo suficiente para pagar un par de botellas.

– Por supuesto, Señor Bolin. **–** Tomó el trago que le ofreció el servidor de la barra. **–** Espero usted, mi estimado amigo, no sea un espía que busca los secretos para alcanzar la iluminación, porque le defraudaré: no sé nada. **–** Ante el hecho de terminar una oración con coherencia, empezó a reír, siendo acompañada por Bolin, quien tampoco sabía porque lo hacía.

– ¿Te he contado alguna vez aquella ocasión en la que yo…? **–** Lo mejor del mundo, era poder contar anécdotas obsoletas el uno al otro, Korra asentía y respondía con aires elegantes, lo mismo Bolin, jugando los dos a ser el presidente, burlándose de los bigotes, y siendo observados por los sobrios con curiosidad, otros borrachos, reían con ellos e incluso contribuían con alguna palabra que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Esas horas, eran las que necesita la morena, necesitaba olvidar todos sus problemas por un buen rato. Necesitaba hablar sin preocuparse de nada o siquiera considerar que la entendieran. Robar la actitud de alguien ordinario. Llegó el momento en que todos los presentes estaban como ella, con una buena cantidad de alcohol en el cerebro, todos hablaban, o más bien, gritaban, y finalmente, bailaban una música imaginaría, que era apoyada por el zapateo de los más animados. Muchos cayeron como moscas sobre las mesas, acompañados por cuentas que luego les dolerían. Otros, tuvieron la fortaleza de salir del local hacia sus casas. Korra fue de esos que preferían irse para descansar esas vagas cinco horas antes del amanecer, Bolin y ella se apoyaban tambaleándose, con una botella a medias en mano cada uno, pagadas antes de retirarse. Mucha acción por una noche.

Se separaron en una esquina, abrazándose efusivamente.** –** Sea lo que sea que te esté molestando Korra patéale el trasero. **–** Vaya, un momento de lucidez, que gran consejo.

– Así lo haré, Bolin. Suerte con la noche de bodas. **–**.

– No será nada nuevo, pero lo haré especial. **–** Mierda, una confesión inesperada. Aún con la borrachera, Korra sólo terminó de despedirse, riendo, y cada quien siguió su camino apoyándose de la pared. Se sentía tranquila por él, sabía el camino, y cualquier cosa, ya los dos aprendieron como burlar a los lacayos con algún teatro para desaparecer con ayuda de su control.

Se preocupó por ella misma.

La luna menguante no iluminaba las calles, y los faroles no ayudan a los _prendidos._ Además, ¿Cómo sería recibida en el Templo? Había salido sin previo aviso y regresaría borracha pasada la media noche. De repente, un sentimiento desconcertante inundó su mente ¡Era una adulta, no tenía por qué ser controlada! Lo entendería si fuera cinco años menor, pero ¿En serio? ¿A su edad, comprometida, con veinticuatro tocando la puerta?

Volvieron las penas y las incertidumbres. No lo entendía, se suponía que el alcohol y las reuniones te hacen olvidar, el efecto de seguro estaba desapareciendo, y no tenía la excusa de su periodo, ya había salido de él hacía menos de una semana. ¿No podía volver al Bar? ¡Claro que podía! Dio vuelta sobre sus talones, y regreso por el antiguo camino. Llegó y lanzó su título al demonio. Ordenó jugo de cactus y lo tomó con precaución. Esa sí que era una bebida fuerte.

– ¿Korra? **–** Escupió su bebida. ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Era posible que el ingrato Señor Don Retracto Iroh estuviera en Ciudad República, de donde cojones había salido? Incluso se le cayó la jarra de la mano. Furiosa, si bien era el susodicho o no, gruñiría lo suficiente como para mandarlo a volar.

– ¿¡Que puta mierda estás haciendo tú aquí!? **–** Oh Dioses, de su boca era la primera vez que se dirigía así a alguien.

– ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! **–** Ahora sí: ¡Mierda, de verdad era Iroh! **–** Hay hombres aquí que te están viendo como si fueras un helado en el condenado desierto ¡¿Crees que eso es bueno?! **–** ¿A quién rayos le importaba?

– ¿Acaso… Eso te incluye? **–** Poco le importó que se estuviera empezando a cabrear, con tal, incluso se le hacía más caliente esa cara furiosa. Oh, el brillo peligroso de sus ojos dorados. Universo, ese pedacito de pan te quedo muy bien horneado, crujiente, sabroso con solo mirarlo. Espera… ¡Espera! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Así no era ella!

– Korra… **–** Su nombre, dicho por lo bajo, con tantas riendas, le provocaron unan extraña sensación que subió de sus pies a su cabeza y luego, tal descarga termino en su vientre. Primera vez que sentía eso ¿Acaso quería vomitar, u orinar? Lo ignoró, no sentía ninguna urgencia.

– Como sea. ¿Cómo me encontraste? **–** Pronunció con agresividad.

– Dos horas son lo suficiente para saber que no llegarías al Templo. **–** ¿Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en el Bar? **–** Allí aclararía las cosas contigo. **–** ¿Cómo que aclarar? **–** Encontré a Bolin borracho a punto de entrar a su casa, supuse que estarías igual **–** La miro con perspicacia. **–** Que bueno que se suponer correctamente. **–** ¿La estaba atacando o algo así? **–** Siempre hacen estas locuras cuando están acompañados… En verdad, Korra, pensé que eras más sensata.

¡Suficiente! No soportaría tanta ofensa.

– Tú no eres quien para venir a sermonearme, Señor Indeciso. **–** Siseó poniéndose en posición de defensa.

– ¿Señor Indeciso? Yo no soy ese tal Mako. **–** ¡Uf! Los dos estaban teniendo una de esas peleas de las buenas. Varios de los comensales de mal agüero incluso decidieron retirarse, mientras el dueño del lugar empezaba una oración por no tener que pagar una remodelación completa de su comercial.

– ¡Ni te atrevas! **–** Retó. **–** ¡Tú ya no me quieres! **–** Oh, elevados, el alcohol produce cambios temperamentales. Lo dicho desconcertó por completo a Iroh II.

– Korra… ¿De qué estás hablando? **–**.

– Es la segunda vez que pospones la boda, te conseguiste a alguien más, ¡Yo lo sé todo! **–** Señaló.

– ¡Tú no sabes nada! La decisión fue remitida por el Consejo ¡No por mí! Yo sí que te quiero, y sólo a ti. **–** Al ver que ella no cambiaba su mirada de furia, el miedo surgió, ella estaba herida, ¿Qué acaso no entendía que no era lo que él quería tampoco? Si fuera por él, ¡Estarían casados desde que le propuso el matrimonio! Pero no… **–** Deben arreglar muchas cosas para mi ascenso, según ellos…

– ¿¡Acaso tengo yo la culpa ahora!? **–** No estaban llegando a nada. **–** ¿O eres acaso tú tan poco hombre como para hacer todo lo que te dicen? **–** Golpe condenadamente bajo.

– ¡No oses siquiera repetir eso, ebria! **–**.

– ¡No me pongas excusas con mi condición, como estoy ahora es tu culpa! **–** Rayos, por un momento, la camisa del Avatar se bajó demasiado, y pudo apreciar aquella división de sus pechos, y ella jadeaba por gritar y estaba cansada… Algo en su interior ardió sin aviso… No… No podía dejar que su carnalidad surgiera en un momento como ese… Pero es que tenía tanto tiempo reteniéndose…

– ¿¡Excusas!? ¡¿Mi culpa?! **–** ¿Pero qué carajos se había tomado su prometida? **–** ¡Suficiente! **–** La orden hizo eco, y dejó muda al Avatar, quien no espero que el General la tomara repentinamente por sobre sus hombros, como un saco de papas, y la llevaba fuera del local, le vio incluso pagando por su bebida ¡Podía pagar ella sola! **–** ¡Nos vamos! **–** Anunció rotundamente.

– ¡No! ¡Bájame! **–** Korra pataleó tanto como sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitieron, al final, todo era en vano, conocía el manejo perfecto de Iroh sobre lo que se hacía cargo, como ahora. Gruñó con fuerza, y se dejó caer, su cara quedó justamente debajo de la nalga derecha de él, sonrió felinamente, dándole una nalgada, el respondió poniendo una mano sobre la suya, mientras daba un salto y la _acomodaba _mejor.

Como ella aprovechó para desquitarse, pataleando otra vez, el momento picarón, que quedaba sumado a muchos otros, quedo abandonado, y los dos siguieron su camino refunfuñando.

**…**

Iroh no la había llevado a la Isla, la había llevado a su barco, el cual había zarpado con solamente ellos dos a bordo, incluso quien dirigía el timón era él. La había engañado al decir **–** _Actúa como se debe, no querrás ponerte en ridículo en frente de mi tripulación._ **–** ¡Mentiroso! Y para rematar, la había mandado a dormir inmediatamente, en una cama ubicada en la habitación de al lado, y no podía escapar, tenía que atravesar un pasillo, el cual tenía una puerta cerrada con llave, y esa llave, la tenía Iroh.

– _Muy inteligente, consentido. __**–**_ Se desquitó mentalmente.

Pero tampoco tenía la fortaleza, tan pronto tocó la cama, quedó profundamente dormida. Con la puerta del cuarto abierta, Iroh echaba un vistazo y se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien, luego le diría que había llegado a la Ciudad para hablar con ella exclusivamente, y solucionar los problemas con esa cancelación enviada por el Consejo en su nombre. ¿¡Como ella no se sentiría mal!? Era rebajarla del pedestal donde poseía a su diosa. Ese era el por qué no estaba acompañado: realizaba su cometido clandestinamente.

Se quedó despierto el resto de la noche, cuidando del rumbo. Pronto, tras un par de horas, llegó el amanecer, y con la llegada del Astro Rey: el inicio de un día, que sin duda, sería fascinante.

**…**

Korra abrió los ojos con pesadez, el mediodía debía de estar próximo, y se disgustó de sentirse sudorosa y con un fuerte olor a licor, eso no era normal, para nada normal si entrenaba. Se sentó desconcertada en la cama, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que recordara, se había ido de tragos con Bolin, y luego sola, para ser insultantemente transportada por Iroh, el prometido que, por los momentos, quería golpear en esa cara suya de príncipe.

Consiguió la fuerza para pararse, y no vomitar en el proceso, llegó al baño, levanto la tapa del inodoro, y pudo realizar pulcramente tal acción con tranquilidad. Conque era por esas razones por las cuales los dos hermanos del equipo muchas veces no asistían a las reuniones de la mañana, les tuvo misericordia. Dioses, su cabeza estallaría. Bajo la palanca y se lavó la boca. Salió del baño un poco más arreglada, creyó que necesitaba pedir permiso para tomar un baño.

– Korra… **–** Iroh entró a la sala de comando con una bandeja en la mano y unos pergaminos en la otra. **–** Estaba a punto de sobornarte para que salieras de la cama. **–** Le pico el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar, y por un momento, el motivo de su disgusto quedo olvidado. Uno no puede comer malhumorado, de todos modos, afecta los chakras.

Le siguió, verdaderamente sobornada por el olor del Té de Jazmín y unas ricas tostadas bien acompañadas. Desayunó junto a él en la proa del barco, gracias a una mesa improvisada colocada por él, sí que era un hombre capacitado. Eso le encantaba.

Alto, alto, alto… ¡Se suponía que estaba enfadada!.. ¡Va! Podía ignorar eso por otros tantos minutos.

Hablaron un poco, él no comentó su olor, y se ofreció a lavar los platos al terminar, ella, claramente, no podía dejarlo. **–** Apuesto que no has dormido. **–** El intento negarlo, al no servir, intentaba rectificar.

– Estoy acostumbrado, siempre lo hago. **–** Se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

– ¿Siempre? **–** Sonrió, lo tenía atrapado.

– Bueno, no siempre… Pero… **–**.

– Pero nada… Ve… Necesitas descansar. **–** Le arrebató la bandeja y se detuvo antes de ejecutar la costumbre de despedirlo con un beso, así que se dirigió al fregadero sin más, limpió los platos y le pareció gracioso que el azabache supiera cocinar algo decente, tenía que felicitarlo después.

Regreso a la habitación, imaginando que sería del capitán en una situación normal, se arrojó a la cama y se relajó antes de prepararse para bañar… Se imaginó en la playa, jugando con Naga, y luego, también con Iroh, en las orillas, enseñándole a nadar con naturalidad, conectándolo con su opuesto, observando su pálida piel volviéndose un magnificente tono tostado, que le hacía ver tan… Tan… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Había estado veinticinco minutos de su tiempo con la mente ida mientras lavaba los platos y ninguna de esas observaciones habían amenazado, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

La manilla de la puerta de baño dio señales de vida y de allí salió el hombre responsable de sus cambios, alucinaciones y deseos. Iroh se quedó pasmado donde estaba por encontrar a Korra en la cama, como una estrella, que le miraba, sorprendida, miraba sus pectorales, y las marcas en ellos, en concreto: todo su cuerpo, que sólo estaba tapado con una toalla por la cintura, en donde su amigo más cercano en la vida, empezaba a dar señales de atención, por notar la mirada aguamarina sobre su buena entidad. El Avatar desvió la mirada, y cerró la boca, mientras se sentaba e intentaba disculparse.

– Bueno, yo… No era mi intención… No sabía… No creía… **–** Sus balbuceos eran verdaderos, él la conocía, ella nunca se atrevería hacer algo tan bajo como espiarle mientras se daba una ducha rápida, ¿o sí?

– No, yo… No te dije que esta habitación la usaría… No planifiqué… **–** Se vio interrumpido.

– ¿No planificaste? **–** Eso muy inusualmente ocurría, y cuando ocurría, era demasiado extraño, contadas veces a decir verdad, él era Monsieur Itinerario.

Iroh II leyó los pensamientos de su amada, conociendo su cara y empezó a reír sin rienda, la única con quien estaría así de a gusto, en una situación tan singular, sería con ella, con nadie más. Korra también empezó a reír con él, era imposible estar demasiado tiempo enojada con alguien así de especial, de caballeroso, y atento… Así de verdadero.

– Sí, es extraño. **–** Sujetando todavía la toalla en su cintura, volvió a la realidad del asunto. **–** Yo ya me voy. **–** Se encaminó a la puerta.

– Oh no. **–** Le detuvo. **–** Este es tu barco capitán. **–** Jugó con él. **–** Solo pido prestada su ducha. **–** Quitándose la camisa en el camino, para dejar boquiabierto a Iroh, se adelantó dentro del baño, para luego cerrar la puerta y preguntarse por qué demonios había hecho algo como eso, así de atrevido.

Fuera del baño, a Iroh, dé la impresión, se le cayó la toalla, dejando a la vista algo que tardaría mucho en calmar.

Respirando profundo, Korra se metió debajo del chorro de agua fría, por fin, ese té y esa ducha, le quitarían toda la estupidez que había inventado en la noche. Se sintió tan bien, así, limpia, sin el olor del alcohol, con la piel fresca como pétalo al rocío. Recordando la morisqueta que había hecho al entrar, tuvo que reunir todo su valor para salir, ahora vestida con un conjunto sencillo de la Nación del Fuego.

Iroh estaba descansando en un lado de la cama, bastante tranquilo. **–** ¿El barco no está en movimiento? **–** Preguntó, recordando en donde estaba, aunque todavía desconocía la razón y el destino de su viaje. Sin notar ningún tipo de indicio o reclamo por sus acciones.

– Leí el reporte de algunas aguas turbulentas y piratas en ellas. **–** Contestó adormilado. **–** Estamos anclados en aguas bajas, pasado mañana una sección de las Fuerzas Unidas abran solucionado el problema de esa ruta comercial y podremos partir a la Nación del Fuego. **–** Listo, había soltado la bomba que iniciaría de nuevo la discusión de la boda.

– ¿Por qué vamos allá?** –** En serio tenían que hablar de ese mal entendido.

– Porque así estaba planeado. **–** Korra se molestó un poco; _planeado, planeado;_ ¿Fue esa su primera palabra? Se acostó lentamente al lado de él, no era la primera vez, al dormir al aire libre en las misiones, también habían descansado el uno al lado del otro, aunque nunca en una misma cama tan mullida.

– Entonces… ¿No te has enamorado de nadie más? **–** Sintió a Morfeo llamarla al Mundo de los Sueños.

– Mi corazón jamás lo permitiría. **–** Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el sueño, para sentir un beso en la frente y ser abrazada por su anhelado y poderoso amado.

Nunca antes durmió sintiéndose tan protegida.

**…**

Korra despertó antes que Iroh, era de esperarse, ella había dormido muchísimo más que él. Tan pronto abrió los ojos, se encontró fuertemente abrazada a él, sus manos estaban rodeándola y apretándola, era un milagro que respirara, parecía que tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, era irónico, pues ella misma poseía el mismo temor.

Se desenvolvió sin prisas, y una vez libre, se dio la vuelta, se veía muy joven cuando dormía, los treinta años que ya se asomaban, se reducían rápidamente a un rostro de un joven con diez años menos, cuan hermoso podía ser sin esos ojos siempre alertas y ese ceño siempre pensante. Por un momento, quiso acercar lo más posible todo su cuerpo contra él, pero se retuvo, esos deseos tan profundos e inesperados, eran algo en lo que ella no tenía experiencia como para saber cómo actuar.

Perfiló su frente, unas pequeñas líneas de expresión se notaban de tanto ponerse nervioso o molesto, lo mismo con sus mejillas, pero se sintió feliz de que fueran unas que daban la impresión de que sonreía mucho de niño. Sus pómulos, sus pestañas, su nariz, su barbilla: todo era perfecto, afilado, refinado, bien cuidado. Si veía de cerca, podía notar algunas marcas de algún cuchillo que esquivó gracias a sus habilidades, alguna llama que saltó rebelde a sus mejillas; pero eran esos pequeños detalles los que lo hacían aún más perfecto para ella, lo hacían un guerrero, un hombre dado a su vocación.

Su valiente y adorado futuro esposo.

Si es que no era que los ancianos de la Nación le exigieran una refinada muchacha de la Nación del Fuego como esposa. No importaba su condición de Avatar, ni sus distinciones en las fuerzas militares. Simplemente, siempre hay peros. Aun así, los superarían juntos, incluso su futura suegra la quería, y Zuko también estaba feliz. La Familia Real estaba de su lado, y ellos, fácilmente, les estarían dando una bronca a esas personas que ponían tantas trabas injustificadas en su camino. ¿Acaso no estaban seguros de que ella estuviera a la altura?

Necesitaba sentir algo más de felicidad, necesitaba con desespero toda su compañía, como para sentir que no la cambiaría, que siempre sería sólo ella. ¿Acaso eso es pecado? Que solamente a ella le hiciera el amor, que solo a ella le cocinara, que solo a ella ayudara. Sí, estaba sufriendo de avaricia, codicia, lujuria, egoísmo, y otro montón de palabrería vacía que lo único que le traerían serían horas de meditación para intentar purificar su espíritu. Pero era humana, y de cierto modo, tenía el derecho. ¡Por Amor a Los Océanos! Más de veintidós años de edad, y era virgen. Conocía el propio voto de castidad interno que poseía la Corona, pero no creía que el General, en tanto viaje, no hubiera tenido una aventura. No se haría ilusiones. Punto.

Sólo confiaría.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y para cuando se dedicó a contemplarlo de nuevo, el despertaba poco a poco, tan magnifico, que parecía un amanecer. Se miraron por largos minutos, la intensidad de los ojos transmitieron los pensamientos. Ambos se deseaban, no había duda, tendrían casi medio año casados de no ser por todas las cosas que debían solucionar antes de poder contraer matrimonio en la galante ceremonia que se ameritada por tradición.

Coincidieron otra vez. Lo mandaron todo a tierra firme y lo enterraron allí. Estaban en el mar, estaban solos, estaban juntos. Él tomó el primer paso, como todo hombre hecho y derecho, y la besó con fervor, con emoción, la amaba, la adora, la quería. Era suyo y ella suya. No necesitaban nada para probarlo, pero querían expresarlo, querían saciar ese torrente que recorría sus cuerpos y que necesitaba de la adecuada atención; cuantas veces frenaban por escuchar a la mente.

El uno frente al otro, necesitando lo mismo. Korra empezó a desabrochar la camisa bien planchada de Iroh con lentitud mientras recibía sus besos, el ayudó a despojarse de la prenda, y la arrojó lejos; ella empezó con su manos a tocar con timidez esa zona tan inexplorada, nueva, ya la había visto, más no degustado, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Lo Amaba, y le quería. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la proclamara suya, que por las Leyes de la Naturaleza, sólo el fuese el hombre con quien estaría en esa vida.

Estaban saboreando el dulce sabor de la excitación.

Besos, besos y más besos. Sus labios no se saciaban del dulce sabor que compartían.

– Korra. Yo no quiero que hagamos algo que tu no creas… **–** Le calló besando su cuello.

– Iroh. Sé que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti. ¿Tu sientes lo mismo? **–** Acarició sus cabellos.

– Eso, y mucho más. **–** Besó sus párpados.

Empezó a bajar sus besos al delicado cuello femenino, exquisito; La morena, empezaba a sentir un agobio que nubló su mente, Oh Espíritus, sentía el Universo en su corazón, como su estallaría en cualquier instante. Volviendo a besarla en los labios, la sintió colocando sus manos en su cintura, y para cuando él tomó el inicio de la camisa de seda, ella no reclamó. No, los dos estaban sintiendo por igual, ya tenían demasiado pausa esperando por la aceptación de los demás. Subió lentamente la camisa, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la tersa piel de la morena, que belleza.

Apretó los dientes, quería morder esa delicadeza, quería ser rudo, su lado carnal deseaba ser duro, animal; pero luego, llegó su lado más espiritual, calmando esos impulsos, apaciguando su mente: ella era su mujer, su amada, y debía darle entender que la amaba, no que estaba desesperado por ella, porque aborrecía la idea de pensar que alguien más pudiera tenerla en brazos.

– Korra… **–** Pronunció con dificultad. **–** Es mejor detener esto antes de que vayamos más lejos. **–**.

– Hace poco pensé… **–**

– Lo sigo pensando, te deseo… Pero… **–**.

– ¿Tienes miedo de no poder parar después? **–**.

– Para mí, tú ya eres mi esposa; no necesito una corona o un papel firmado para demostrarlo ni para hacer creer. **–** Confesó. Lo que menos quería es que creyera después que él era un aprovechado.

– Lo sé... Iroh, Esto… **–** Señaló su inigualable collar de compromiso, el símbolo de la Tribu Agua, dentro de un sol con los bordes en llamas, representando a la Nación del Fuego, su broche, también había sido hecho por Iroh, una media luna y un sol incompleto, que se compenetraban y eclipsaban, señalando la complejidad de ambas naturalezas. **–** Y esto… **–** Mostró el tradicional anillo de oro puro de adornaba su dedo anular, con un grabado de los cuatro elementos, perfecto para ella, y a juego con el de él, igualmente hecho con sus habilidades para su prometida. **–** Los acepte porque eres tú el único ser con el que compartiré el resto de mi vida. Porque sé que tú me harás feliz, que podremos contar siempre el uno con el otro.

– Korra… **–** Que apreciaran una obra hecha con dedicación y amor, como símbolos de la unión, y con los porte con tanto orgullo, no tiene precio, le hizo sentirse valorado, y estimado en aquello que le dedicaba. Para ella era igual, eso le colmaba de alegría. **–** Contigo… Sé que seré mucho más que feliz. **–** Volvió a besarla, prometiéndole su protección y su entrega, todo el tiempo, que esperaba que fuera bastante prolongado, en el que estaría con ella.

Rosó nuevamente la piel, disfrutando de ella subiendo cada vez más la camisa, trazaba rutas curvas por su costado y su vientre, siguiendo las líneas de sus ejercicios en ocasiones, provocándole millones de sentimientos, ese toque tan delicado, provocó que Korra se diera cuenta de un cambio _allí_ abajo, en la zona que todavía estaba en resguardo. Iroh, armándose de fuerzas, se colocó encima de ella, y le quitó por fin la camisa.

– El rojo te queda igualmente bien. **–** Halagó. **–** Pero nada como el bello color de tus ojos. **–** La vio sonrojarse, lo que tanto amaba en sus preciosas mejillas. El azabache se encontró con un nuevo rival: los vendajes protectores del Avatar. Como se había apartado un poco para observar la belleza de su prometida, Korra pudo también saciarse con el atractivo del pecho de Iroh, con avidez, le empujo un poco hacia atrás, y dando a entender sus acciones, la chica estaba ahora en la posición dominante, sonrió con triunfo.

Iroh, recostado con una cara de desconcierto y algo de puchero, sudado. Sexy. Era su turno de saborear sus jadeos, como él ya lo había hecho. Ronroneo. Esos pectorales tenían algunas cicatrices, debían ser atendidas. Levantó la mirada, pegando su cuerpo al de él un poco, pidiendo permiso, lo besó y fue bajando. La manzana de Adán, por ejemplo, fue un manjar entretenido, y el costado de su cuello, al besarlo, escuchó un gemido, se sintió victoriosa, y la sensación fue indescriptible. Iroh, por su parte, si bien se dejaría malcriar, no quedaría atrás, con Korra inclinada, quedaba en una posición fabulosa para acariciar sus muslos y nalgas, que maravillosa.

Estaban gimiendo juntos.

Para cuando Iroh subió su mano a su espalda, y la acarició de forma suave y condenadamente lenta. Korra sintió algo _cosquillear_ y _surgir_ en _ese_ lugar. Había llegado a su primer orgasmo; por el fuerte jadeo que tuvo en ese momento de la sorpresa, advirtió a Iroh, quien había encontrado un arma: la espalda baja. Trazó ese recorrido de ensueño, y disfrutó de las caricias de su amada.

Korra, no descuido su recorrido tras el acontecimiento, en cambio fue bajando y bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo inicial: Esas cicatrices, las delineó con sus dedos, cuidadosamente, imaginando el dolor de su amado en los primeros días de haberlas adquirido. Iroh, al ver que ella prácticamente se sentaba de nuevo, se apoyó sobre sus codos y se dispuso a mirarla observar sus heridas de batalla, no todo su cuerpo era tan resplandeciente como el de ella, y eso le hizo sentir algo apenado. Pero luego, la vio inclinarse para besar con delicadeza cada una de esas cicatrices, sintió como tocaba hipnotizada cada marca y cada centímetro de su pálida, pero cálida piel.

Korra se sentía tan atraída. Iroh gruñó de satisfacción. La vista de la morena era excitante y le aceleraba. La acerco tomándola de sus hombros y empezó a besarla con necesidad, subió desde su cuello y jugó con el lóbulo de su oído, provocándola. Harto de su poca movilidad, utilizó su peso para volver a quedar arriba, recostando al Avatar en la colcha con suavidad, y volvió a besarla para comenzar de nuevo su tarea de consentirla. Mordió sus labios, y al cabo de un tiempo, la besó con fiereza, pues esos gemidos que soltaban le instruían a tal acción, sin dejar que su lado más oscuro se desatará, pero lo dejo ser.

Acarició activamente sus muslos, llegando a esas dos montañas que eran sus pechos, y apenas tocándolas, volvía a bajar, sin hacer caso a las protestas de su pareja. Korra, al cabo de un tiempo, fue traviesa, le engañó, besándolo y acariciando su espalda, para luego, volver a quedar arriba; Iroh quedó maravillado, su cabello suelto, caía en cascada y le hacía ver incluso más sensual, provocándole un mar de sensaciones. Ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, y él se sonrojó, esa chica tenía fuego en las venas, se apoyó colocando sus brazos a los lados, y le besó con pasión, él la recibió con gusto. Se colmó de sentirla jugando con su oreja y la curva de su cuello, sentir sus pechos rozando su cuerpo.

Las respiraciones aceleradas eran su única compañía.

Iroh recobró el mando, besó el mentón de la chica y bajo al principio de sus senos. Un pequeño desliz le acompañó: un ligero pero perceptible roce que tuvieron sus entrepiernas, ante lo cual, ambos retuvieron la respiración, un accidente que se disfrutó, un fuego se expresó en los ojos, e incluso Iroh soltó una flama hacia arriba, como un dragón, iluminando la habitación: una verdadera obra de arte para Korra.

Atrapado por las sensaciones en su miembro, mientras la besaba con avidez, inició un vaivén enloquecedor. Bajo otra vez por su cuello, y succionó un poco el inicio descubierto de su pecho. Se detuvo, la miro, ella asintió y con una fiereza hambrienta, tomó la tela entre sus dientes, y de un jalón, la rasgó, dejando libres unas curvas nuevas a su deleite. Erectos, preciosos, redondos, le estaban llamando. Ella gimió por su mirada, y la besó, le decía en silencio que era perfecta, la más hermosa. La tomo de la cintura y ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, con sus cuerpos pegados.

De esa forma, el General podía sentir los pezones incitándolo, colocó las piernas femeninas a su alrededor y besó el cuello de la morena. No pudo evitar morderla con fuerza, cuando Korra metió una mano en sus pantalones, y se encontraba con su animado amigo. La música que significaban sus jadeos. La Zona Prohibida había sido quebrantada. Apretó su espalda contra él, incitándola a explorar.

Con la sorpresa y el deseo, Korra decidió tomar el control otra vez, para la incomodidad de Iroh, quien empezaba a sentirse desesperado por su dura intimidad. Quedó sin aliento cuando la joven perfiló a su monumento. Le dio a entender lo bien que se sentía moviendo la cadera. Sin poder soportar el delirio, gruñendo, volvió a estar en el poder. Korra refunfuñó, pero calló cuando le sintió besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello, adulándola, por centésima vez. Otro orgasmo estaba al asecho, y para cuando Iroh tocó con la punta de su lengua, su pezón, estalló, aferrándose a las sabanas. Delineó cada pecho con sus dedos, magnetizado con su encanto, conociendo lo que ambos estaban sintiendo por primera vez. Los probó, exquisitos, los recorrió, los mordisqueo con delicadeza, un pequeño entretenimiento lleno de lujuria, algo se aglomeró en su ceño y estalló en su sexo. El tercer gran orgasmo.

Korra se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pues tenía enterrada la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando el alto volumen de sus gritos de placer. Iroh provocaba el pezón izquierdo con sus dedos, y saboreaba lo dulce de su hermana. Succionó. Descarrilada, la morena levantó la cadera, un impulso que no pudo evitar, y tuvo contacto con la entrepierna de él.

Iroh reconoció la señal, y decidió cobrar el martirio que ella le había provocado al jugar con su miembro, adentró su mano en la intimidad. Se deleitó con lo mojada que estaba el Avatar por sus caricias, y el no quedaba atrás. Con el contacto, Korra se sintió morir, y mordiendo sus labios, se inclinó adelante y besó con pasión a su prometido, mientras daba indicios de bajarle los pantalones, tal y como él también lo indicaba con ella. No podían retener más su necesidad.

Desnudos, en la intimidad, se contemplaron con adoración. Dos dioses, El Sol y la Luna, se amaron. Con delicadeza, Iroh se posicionó sobre Korra, recorrió todas sus curvas, besándola, fue descendiendo, besó su vientre, donde muy pronto se cobijaría. Sintió como ella se aceleraba, volvió a besarla, la miró por largo rato: transmitiéndole su amor, su gentileza. Era su amada, y él, como buen amante, sería dedicado, lento. Con una vida aventurera y ajetreada, él tampoco tenía una experiencia_ consciente_ del acto, siempre cansado, con la adrenalina en misiones, casi ni ameritaba recurrir a la masturbación, su cuerpo quedaba cansado, y él, también siendo un lector diverso, quería entregarse a la mujer de su vida. Como ahora.

La beso, lento, suave. Acercó su punta a la entrada, provocó un poco, y luego, muy despacio, se fue adentrando en la virginidad de su mujer. Sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda, y cuando ella se quejaba, se detenía, esperaba a que se acostumbrara, y luego, seguía. La estaba proclamando como suya, y ella, a estaba volviendo de su pertenencia. Se introdujo completamente, noqueado por el calor del interior y las sensaciones que le ofuscaron el juicio. Apretó los dientes, su deseo sexual no debía controlarle.

Korra se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, se había entregado al hombre que amaba, y su felicidad por ello, era tan grande, que se liberó por sus ojos, asustándolo sin querer, sintió sus besos y lamidos para secar sus lágrimas y consolarla. Pero no había necesidad, estaba alegre, le amaba. Con su instinto, le besó, e iniciaron un movimiento que poco a poco, aumentó, y los llevó a otro plano donde el cuerpo sufría sacudidas y se deleitaba con un mar de excitación. Sin poder recobrar el control, incrementó las embestidas, gimiendo y con la respiración jadeante. Ella tuvo su último gran orgasmo, y con el calor que este proporcionó, Iroh la acompaño de cerca.

La besó de nuevo, saliendo lentamente. Agradeciendo la entrega y el amor que por fin, pudo ser expresado con sus cuerpos. Se recostó a su lado, abrazándola, sabiendo que estaban agotados por la actividad. Con algo de humor, comento:

– ¿En verdad te pusiste así por atrasar la boda menos de dos semanas? **–**.

– Segunda vez, es segunda vez, Iroh. **–** No supo de dónde sacaron las fuerzas para hablar, si todavía jadeaban. **–** Tenía tanto miedo. **–** Se estremeció al recordar su temor de ser abandonada.

– No lo tengas ya. **–** Besó su frente. **–** Te Amo, Korra… Y sólo a ti, por siempre. **–**.

– Te Amo, Iroh. No podría vivir si tus no estas a mi lado. **–** Sin importar la situación, cada vez que lo decían el uno al otro, era especial.

La acunó entre sus brazos, dormirían unos minutos antes del amanecer, luego, quizás, propondría bañarse juntos. Si, esa noche era sólo en comienzo.

Una vez en matrimonio, estarían destinados a vivir muchas otras noches llenas de excitación y adoraciones.

Porque hacer el amor, por algo tiene su nombre.

_**Fin**_

_Pero sólo de ese encuentro_

* * *

Tenía que hacerlo lo menos clandestino posible, por cuestiones de moral, ¿Qué tal quedó?

Mis más sinceras disculpas al Foro por mi retraso, los inconvenientes que he sufrido sobrepasan cualquier explicación, como si el Universo no quisiera que manchara mi nombre con esto XD pero ya lo hice, y por si acaso, mis disculpas también a quienes esperaban algo mejor, lo siento, es mi primera vez con un _Rated_ de esta clase, y no tengo la experiencia personal necesaria, que digamos.

Hoy tuve un debate: ¿Qué es Peor: no poder escribir por el rasguño lleno de dolor de mi gata… o escribir mortificadoramente lento por el ardor del rasguño al siguiente día? Simple mete no pude decidirme. Fue espantoso. Créanme, si tienen que ponerle un remedio a su gato, primero enróllenlo en una toalla para que no salgan como yo, es como un infierno. ¡Duré el doble de lo esperado escribiendo!

Gracias Dios por los cantantes poéticos que hechos los pendejos, cantan con letras picantes camufladas en armónicas melodías. Chayanne, Ricardo Arjona, Nicole di Bari, Andrea Bocelli, Carlos Gardel, Melendi, y entre otros magníficos especímenes de especie humana, han sido mi salvación.

**Marianita-chan =3**

Comenten por favor. Es mi primer lemmon. ¿Qué les pareció, que debo mejorar? _¿Votarían por mí XD? _Todavía no sé si esto es legal, pero bueno. Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si les aburrí, si fue pesado, si les gusto, todo eso. Es menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí.


End file.
